Processing
Processing is a life skill that encompasses several crafting types called processing methods. Some of the processing methods are only available when certain in game conditions are met. To start processing, you only need to press the "L" key, which opens up the processing screen. On that screen, you have the choice to select which type of crafting method you wish to use. When you select a crafting method, ingredients that can be processed with that type of crafting highlights in your inventory. Processing tiers First tier processing First tier processing is available from the start of the game. It for example allows you to heat ore into melted shards and chop timber into planks, but processing the materials further requires second tier processing. Second tier processing Second tier processing allows you to for example heat melted shards into ingots and chop planks into plywood. To unlock this tier, you need to complete the quest Learning Higher Processing Skills, which can be obtained in two ways: Have Gathering Apprentice 4 and get the quest directly from Ficy in Heidel City, or complete the questline started by the Black Spirit as you enter Heidel City. The Black Spirit will ask you to go to Jemkas Wyrmbane, who will have the quest Because I Like You, which requires you to either have Gathering Beginner 7 or have completed the quest Go to the Northern Heidel Quarry. Complete the rest of the questline to get access to Learning Higher Processing Skills: *Because I Like You *Nothing Our Friendship Can't Do *Settling Down in Heidel *Bustling Alejandro Farm *Helping With the Pumpkin Harvest *A Threatening Scarecrow! *A Meat Dish for the Workers *In Search of Higher Processing Knowledge... When accepting Learning Higher Processing Skills, Ficy will ask you to learn three types of gathering knowledge from experts in Heidel: *Complete Materials for Equipment Repair to learn Grinding: Beginner from Ornella. *Complete Working the Ash Tree to learn Chopping: Beginner from Lebyos. *Complete Pure Water for an Experiment to learn Heating: Beginner from Flaviano. Three other beginner skills are also available for you to learn: *Complete Need Soft Hides! to learn Drying: Beginner from Techthon. *Complete Toys (?) for Kids to learn Shaking: Beginner from Lara. *Complete Filtering Feathers to learn Filtering: Beginner from Dora Fonti. Third tier processing With third tier processing, you can, for example, process ingots into pure crystals and plywood into sturdy plywood. To unlock this tier, you need to complete a series of questlines starting with the one given by Vatudun in Keplan, which will teach you Heating: Skilled. The questline is started by talking to an unnamed villager in the workshop behind Adrian and getting the quest Excellent Magnate. The quest is only available if you have Gathering Skilled 10 and Processing Professional 5, and have completed all the beginner skills quests. You must then complete these quests from Vatudun to learn Heating: Skilled: *A Man Better than Coal (?) *Materials for Skills *Pure Iron Crystal After completing Vatudun's quests, he will send you to Murghed in Trent to learn more about woodcutting. Complete these quests to learn Chopping: Skilled: *(Processing) Looking for a Woodcutting Expert... *Amazing Tree Art *Processing Wood with Fire After completing his questline, Murghed will advise you to go to Behr and talk to Likke Behr to learn more about drying. The last quest in Likke Behr's questline requires you to know Shaking: Skilled, which you can get as an achievement reward for reaching Processing Artisan 1. Complete these quests to learn Drying: Skilled: *Pride of Behr *The Best Hide After completing the prior quests and having unlocked Drying:Skilled and Shaking:Skilled a few quests from Geranoa, a Material Vendor in Calpheon City located in the Market Street district, will be available. Complete these quests to learn Grinding: Skilled: *Geranoa's Proposal *Gemstone Value *The Best Jewel After completing this questline, Geranoa will send you to Matheo Oberen in Oberen Farm, to the south of Calpheon City, to learn more about filtering. Complete these quests to learn Filtering: Skilled: *Troubled Oberen Farm *Gotta Pluck Them All *Usable Feathers *Need More Feathers *Hunting to Extinction Processing levels and procs Remember, with higher Processing levels one will find that more items are being created for each individual process. If every 5 Iron Ore usually give 1 Melted Iron Shard at low levels, at higher Processing level one can see that not only this is gradually increased to give 1-4 Melted Iron Shards (maximum is 4), there's also the possibility of the process giving you a third tier processed item. In this example, an Iron Ingot that is usually created when Heating 10 Melted Iron Shards can be received while Heating 5 Iron Ore to obtain Melted Iron Shards. Note: one will still receive the second tier item/s. Advancement quests After a character arrives at both lvl 10 and Processing Beginner 10 the Black Spirit will show you the first Processing Advancement quest in the Guide section (to the right of its menu). These quests aren't required to advance in the Life Skill but will award a good amount of Processing exp and teach a wide variety of Processing recipes. *(Processing Advancement Lv10) Vype's Request (Requires lvl 10 & Processing Beginner 10) *(Processing Advancement Lv15) Workshop Expansion (Requires lvl 15 & Processing Apprentice 5) *(Processing Advancement Lv20) The Lord's Special Quest (Requires lvl 20 & Processing Apprentice 10) *(Processing Advancement Lv25) Supplying Water to Glish (Requires lvl 25 & Processing Skilled 5) *(Processing Advancement Lv30) Impatient Jeron (Requires lvl 30 & Processing Skilled 10) *(Processing Advancement Lv34) To Exhausted Soldiers... (Requires lvl 34 & Processing Professional 4) *(Processing Advancement Lv37) Hide for Trina (Requires lvl 37 & Processing Professional 7) *(Processing Advancement Lv40) For Calpheon (Requires lvl 40 & Processing Professional 10) *(Processing Advancement Lv. 44) Work for Tarif (Requires lvl 44 & Processing Artisan 4) *(Processing Advancement Lv. 47) Have to Give... (Requires lvl 47 & Processing Artisan 7) *(Processing Advancement Lv50) Altinova's Prestige (Requires lvl 50 & Processing Artisan 10) Processing methods Shaking Shaking is a processing skill where two ingredients are mixed together to create other resources, mainly cooking ingredients. Grinding Grinding is a crafting skill which uses a single ingredient and grinds it in a stone mortar and pestle to create ingredients for cooking or other trades. Chopping Chopping is a crafting skill which allows you to chop timber to create planks to use in further crafting. Drying Drying has a variety of uses. It can be used to dry meat and fish, but also to extract salt from saltwater, making cheese from milk and more. It is only available during the day when it is not raining, and only if you are not standing in water. Filtering Filtering is used for purifying water and refining feathers. Heating Heating allows a limited number of items to be heated, like metal ore to create metal shards. Simple Alchemy With Simple Alchemy, you can make lesser potions, and combine potions to make greater ones. Simple Cooking Simple Cooking is the most rudimentary form of processing food ingredients. Only very basic recipies can be made with Simple Cooking. Imperial Cuisine Pack dishes for Imperial Delivery. Imperial Alchemy Pack alchemy items for Imperial Delivery. Manufacture Craft various tools and siege weapons. References Category:Life Skills Category:Processing